Parallel Changes
by KenshinRC
Summary: What happens when the sailor senshis fall into a another world that makes them seem normal and forgetting their powers. Then as they carry on with their lives, what happens when they get called back and what happens to a youn individual that means them? S


Author's Note: This is my first Sailormoon fanfic so don't get too angry. Yeesh! All of you know whom this belongs to so I don't need to say it. Yeesh! So go buy there videotapes and whatever merchandises they have to support them. I don't really care if you do or don't. Anyhow, I would like some feedback and don't flame me because that's damn mean. Oh wells (shrugs) anyhow I had to write this because some friend bugged me to write this. Stupid girl, she bugs, she wanted me to write this because of her birthday. Oh by the way, if I spell the names wrong don't blame me, I'm not that much of a fan. (Sigh) Such is life, oh wells. Crap, she is coming. Well got to stop this author's note and get back to work. Later. (Runs) "Come back here, I'm going to kill you if you don't finish this!" (Friend is chasing me) Ack!!!!! Hope you enjoy this. ARGH!!!!!!!!! (BAM!!!!!) Ite.........help me........  
  
  
  
Episode I: The Beginning of the End and The Arrival  
  
  
  
It has been two years since their arrival, they dropped into my life out of nowhere and I feel as if it changed my life seriously. They came and changed my image. These 10 females who possess the gift of love and kindness can change the lives of any man. I felt lucky that they can change my life.  
  
As I thought about this while riding on the bus on my way home, the bus lurched into my bus stop. "Time to get off," said my cousin as he got out of his seat. Those words snapped me out of my reverie and into reality. I quickly gathered my things: my backpack and some textbooks that couldn't fit into my backpack. I quickly gave a nod to my cousin and said my word of goodbye, as I walked out of the bus. A large crowd of students left the bus, more than a half of the students on the bus left at this stop. I shrugged my shoulders and walked out to the street. I waved goodbye to my cousin who was still on the bus and was going to his bus stop. I nodded my head at him and started heading south to bear the rigorous journey of walking home. I hated walking home, but I couldn't do anything else. I had to move on. Sadly shaking my head, I slowly trudged my way home. The street beside me was busy with traffic. Many of the cars were driven by teenagers of my age, as they yelled and cursed at one another.  
  
As I slowly walked, I heard my name being yelled from the left. I ignored it at first, but it grew stronger. I stopped looking at the pavement and turned my head to the left, before I could even react to the yell, a person rushed at me and hugged me tight. I felt the squeeze, but it was a gentle squeeze. A hug that meant of love and kindness, a hug that I always cherished as I always had cherished since two years ago. I quickly reacted and put my arms around her and picked her up while turning her around a couple times. Her hair fluttered from the breeze I generated from turning her, her laughter came as it felt like the birds were singing a song of joyous reunion. As I smiled at this, the girl or should I say the young lady whom had long blonde hair that swept down to her waist smiled and looked at me in the eye.  
  
"Roger-kun, did you miss me?"  
  
As she said those words, my ears listened to that harmonious sound of her voice and I had to grin from it. I quickly set her down since I felt tired from carrying her. I was a pretty weak person, but I had to pick her up because I felt she wanted to soar. And no she was not overweight she was far from it. She had the perfect body all men would die to possess. She had the curves that made every man pray to God and thank him for bringing an angel to life. I was just too weak from carrying her since I was tired from mindless, and ongoing task of staying in school for half a day and try to listen to the drones of the teachers.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I miss a girl like yourself? Every guy would probably kill me if I said I didn't miss you."  
  
She gave a wonderful laugh and I heard the harmonious sound of her voice again. I would sell my soul just to hear that sound everyday of my life.  
  
"So Usa-chan, when did you arrive?"  
  
She quickly eyed me and just gave her smile.  
  
"Just got here, I came with Mina-chan and picked up my cousin from school. I thought about picking you up at school." Her eyes sparkled as she looked at me. "When I got to your school though, I saw you get on this bus, so I followed the bus to this bus stop. I thought I would give you a ride home."  
  
I smiled from her offer and nodded my head. Then as I nodded my head, I heard some whispers behind my back.  
  
"Who is that fine blonde babe with that geek right there?"  
  
"I don't know, but I would kill to be with her."  
  
"You telling me, man even though he is a geek, he is lucky."  
  
I quickly clenched my fist in annoyance from being called "geek". Sure, I wore glasses and had braces. Sure, I was smart in my classes and didn't have many friends, but that doesn't mean I'm a geek. (Author's Note: If you guys think geeks are always like this, I have to open you a can of whup- ass) Finally I just sighed and just gave up in listening to those boys who were in envy of me. As I was about to look at Usa-chan again, I heard my name again it came behind of Usa-chan.  
  
"Roger-kun, there you are, we finally caught up to you."  
  
I quickly glanced over Usa-chan's shoulders to see the other young beauty approach me. She was still the blonde bombshell that I remembered. She had on a white halter-top with some black shorts that were up to her thigh. Her legs really stood out to the crowd and made every guy around us stare at her. I just smiled and I wondered if the guys would actually groan from seeing this beautiful sight.  
  
"Hey Minako, how are you?"  
  
She gaze an equal-dazzling smile like Usa-chan and looked at me.  
  
"I'm great, its great to be back here, studying in college really bored me."  
  
Usagi and Minako both came from UC Berkeley, they were studying in this college to pursue their profession. Usagi, was going to be a photographer while Minako was studying to be a journalist. Both were committed to their work, but they were also part-time models to pay for their tuition. That's what they said, but I believe they enjoy having their picture taken. Both were 19 years old and had a mysterious past. They don't remember much about it, so I don't pursue the topic.  
  
"Hey Minako, when will the other girls be arriving?"  
  
"They will be here soon, after all, it's our winter break. We have a full month to celebrate it. Thank goodness we have a month."  
  
I gave a light chuckle and watched them. Usagi was dressed in a blue tube- top and had a miniskirt to match up with it. She wore a black jacket to cover her tube-top.  
  
"Cmon, Roger-kun, I'll give you a ride home."  
  
I nodded my thanks and us three left the bunch of students that were staring at us. We quickly approached Usagi's jeep, and I leaped into the back to be welcome by another surprise.  
  
"Hi *Oniichan."  
  
I smiled from those words and I quickly hugged the young teenager.  
  
"Hey if it isn't my little sis, how was middle school?"  
  
Usagi's beautiful cousin, Rini, gave me a dazzling smile at me as she soaked up the pleasure of my hug. She snuggled herself up to me and just wanted to stay there. As an affectionate brother, I let her do so. She technically wasn't my sister; she started calling me big brother since she first met me. She called me this out of respect. I shrugged at that account and went along so she became my little sister. Still I don't think 13 year- old would be considered a little sister. She was in eighth grade and she was quite popular in her school. Her long pink hair really stood out to the crowd of boys as they constantly approached her for a date. She turned them all down though. I don't know why, but may be she was trying to look for the perfect man. I remember while I was discussing this topic with her, she quickly replied, "I only will date the man who I love with all my heart," while she said this, she had this affectionate look as she stared into my eyes. I agreed with this, but I think she should get to know other males to see what they are like. Still it didn't matter, in that school, all the boys thought she was miss perfect, the untouchable goddess. I just laugh at that concept, but Rini is a beautiful young girl.  
  
"School was okay, but I got annoyed by the guys again. I got like tons of love letters filled up in my locker that I can't even put my textbooks in there."  
  
I just smiled and nodded my head, while I talked to her, Usagi and Minako quickly got into the jeep and started up the car. Usagi quickly pulled the jeep out of the parking lot and went into the streets and headed for her house. She drove a couple blocks and then waited at the stoplight to make a left. At that time a car pulled up beside her jeep. There were three guys in the car. All of them I noticed were from my school and were in the football team. They were twice my size, but they paid no attention to me. They paid attention to Usagi and Minako.  
  
"Hey ladies, where you headed, can we come with you ladies," said one of the football players as he was giving a lustful stare at Minako's chest.  
  
"Just heading home where we going to have some fun," replied the blonde bombshell as she seductively winked at the football players.  
  
"Can we join you then?"  
  
"Sorry boys, you don't have an invitation, I can't let you come," Usagi replied as she leaned on her steering wheel, letting the players get a look at Usagi.  
  
Then the light turned green and Usagi turned her jeep to make a left. While that happened, Minako waved goodbye to them.  
  
"Sorry boys, may be another time," she blew a kiss to them as we turned.  
  
I just smiled from this for I know the girls love to tease the guys. It was a game to them and sometimes even I fall for it. I remember those times when the girls would dress up in their many wonderful yet seductive clothing and they would present it to me and ask me if this was okay to go out with. I would smile and grin and give my usual replies yes, but I always had these weird sensations that would make me blush. (Author's Note: You can think what you want from that statement you pervert!!!)  
  
While I recalled those times, we finally pulled up to Usagi's house or should I say the girls' home. They all lived there, all 10 females in a 5- bedroom house. Don't ask me why they wanted to live there, but they said that it was cheap and they don't mind living together. Once we entered the two-door garage, I quickly nudged Rini to get off of me, since she was still snuggled up to me. Rini just smiled and pulled herself off of me, but ever so slowly.  
  
Well then I leaped out of the jeep and turned to the two blonde beauties and nodded at them.  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate it, I'm going to go home now. Bye."  
  
The two blondes looked at each other than looked at me. These 10 females were living in my neighborhood. They were only 5 houses away from mine, an easy walk to my house.  
  
"Well, since you are in my house, why don't you come inside and hangout with us. The girls will be coming soon and they would be delighted to see you again," replied Usagi as she was combing her hair.  
  
I gave a light shrug and looked at them.  
  
"I don't know, after all I do have some work to do."  
  
While I said this, I had to push my glasses up, it was annoying to do so, but I'm kind of blind without my glasses.  
  
Rini gave me a pleading look that can melt anyone's heart.  
  
"Please Oniichan, it would be great if you stayed. Hotaru would also be happy to see you."  
  
Rini and Hotaru were best friends and they lived in the same house. It was confusing to think about it, but I just ignore the idea of them living together since they are happy to live with one another.  
  
"Um....okay, for a few minutes though."  
  
The three girls gave their dazzling smile that would usually sealed the bargain because no man can ever resist the girls' smiles. I just shook my head and sighed.  
  
We quickly entered the house and the garage door was closed. Once we entered, I recalled that there was a large living room in front of me. The kitchen was to the right of me and the stairs to the second floor was to the left of me. Behind me to the right was a restroom. I looked around and smiled at the decorations that the girls hung up to make the house look livelier.  
  
While I was admiring a painting drawn by Hotaru, the girls went to their rooms and changed. Each girl bunked with another girl, as if it was a long camping trip. None of them minded sleeping with one another because they were good friends. (Author's Note: All males, this is not a lemon, do not think it is, if they sleep with each other who cares. You are a bunch of perverts if you think any other way. Yeesh!)  
  
"Hey Roger-kun, you want something to drink?"  
  
"I turned my head to the stairs and I saw Minako dressed up in her same black shorts, but she changed her shirt to a red halter-top.  
  
"A glass of water would be nice. Thanks Minako."  
  
Minako nodded and quickly headed to the kitchen to pour me a drink. I headed to the living room and sat on the couch and waited for the girls to arrive. Usagi and Rini headed downstairs and both saw me sitting on the couch. Rini wore a large t-shirt with a giant panda on it. The t-shirt covered her to her thighs. I don't know if she wore any shorts or anything, but I'm not a perv, so I won't look. Usagi had a different color halter-top and same mini-skirt. They came over and sat on the couch while Minako came to me and gave me my drink. I thanked her and drank the water.  
  
"So um.did you girls get any new dreams?"  
  
All three girls nodded their head.  
  
"Yeah, I can't quite figure it out, I dreamed I was in a town and I was carrying like some scepter. I had on some frilly sailor suit and I was like beating up these youmas that called out some lame attack like "Flower thrust" or something like that," replied Usagi while she was giving a frown.  
  
Minako and Rini nodded in agreement.  
  
"It was weird, I saw all of us in there, all of our gang was in their fighting all the youmas, and then some guy appeared carrying a rose, he threw the rose at the youmas and said something I couldn't understand. Then he leaped at one of the youma and started beating it with a walking cane. Every time he appears, I always feel secured and loved, I don't know why though. He wore a white mask, so I couldn't see his face."  
  
Again Minako and Rini nodded in agreement.  
  
I just sat there deep in thought, thinking about this dream, I slowly recalled the incident when I first met them, and I first met them when I was walking home. This was when I got off the bus and headed off to my house. I cursed as the bus since it dropped us off, so far away. As I cursed at the bus, I saw these females sitting in a circle in the inner yard that connects to all the houses. I noticed them and I wondered why they sat there. Finally I shrugged and walked away, but before I can take three steps, one of the girls noticed me and quickly got up and rushed up to me.  
  
"Excuse me, hey you with the backpack, I need to ask you something."  
  
I turned to the voice and I saw a beautiful brunette who was wearing a light green shirt and had on matching color shorts. Her beauty dazed me so I was silent at that time.  
  
"Hello, excuse me, can you help me or not?"  
  
I shook my head and try to ignore her beautiful face and that body that all men would kill for.  
  
"Of course," I stammered, "How can I help you?"  
  
She nodded her head and looked at me in the eye.  
  
"Um.where the heck are we?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know, what country are we in?"  
  
I looked at her in confusion and disbelief. She didn't know where she was? What the heck? It was strange of her to ask this question, but I put that aside and responded.  
  
"You are in the U.S., actually more like the state of California."  
  
Now it was her turn to be shock, and she stammered.  
  
"We are in the U.S?"  
  
"Yeah, Why? Is there something wrong?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I don't know, I was talking to my friends at a...wait a minute, I don't know where I was now."  
  
I looked at her weird, but I just shrugged.  
  
"Do you remember what you were doing?"  
  
She shook her head. She looked lost again, but suddenly her focus came back. Then she turned to me and said, "Thanks. Um.can you do something else for me?"  
  
She looked lost and I knew that I had to help. Every man would die to help for this brunette. I nodded my head in affirmative and said okay. Then she gave me a dazzling smile and guided me to her group of friends.  
  
"Hey gals, I found someone to help us."  
  
I looked at all the females and my jaw just dropped, each of them a beauty that no female can match. They were like angels sent to the earth. All of them had dazzling smiles and just looked at me, pleading for help. I knew I was cursed to help them no matter what, but to see that smile was well worth it.  
  
Once I introduced myself, they in turn introduce themselves. Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, Hotaru, Rini, Setsuna, Michiru, amd Haruka. I looked at everyone one of them and I felt I died and went to heaven. Then I started talking to them on where they are and they replied that they were sort of lost and that they all repeated what Makoto said. They said they don't remember much of there past and that they don't recall what they did before they got here. I just shrugged and I asked them if they had a place to stay. They said no and I invited them over to my house and offer my help to set them up. All the girls were 17 years old except Hotaru and Rini who were both 11 year olds. Setsuna looked like 17 years old, but her eyes showed more maturity then an average 17 year old. Every time I looked at her, she reminded me of my grandma. Setsuna was not ugly, she was far from it, but she possessed wisdom that was beyond a normal teenager. They stayed in my house for a week, none of my parents mind since they were sympathetic to the girls, especially my dad. He was always sympathetic to females, especially beautiful ones. (Author's Note: Get your mind out of the gutter, you perverts) I don't know how it happened, but Setsuna was able to buy a house in the neighborhood. They told me before when I first met them that they didn't have anything, but somehow they did. I thought that was weird, but I ignored it since I was happy for them that they did. Furthermore, they had a large sum of money in each of their account and scholarships to colleges. I was shocked to find that out, I wondered who could have thought of this, but I shrugged it off.  
  
Once they settled in and since it was summer, I took them to the amusement parks, which they loved and enjoyed. I enjoyed their company and they in turn enjoyed mine. From there we became good friends. Soon the summer flew by fast and they went off to college. I felt sad when they left, but Hotaru and Rini stayed. I was shocked that they were stuck in the house all alone, but they didn't mind. They enjoyed it. So I constantly spent my time after school to look after them. That's when our relationship changed from best friend to a brother and sister relationship or was there something else in that relationship? They enjoyed middle school since they were getting all the attention. Hotaru and Rini went to separate middle schools, but they were close enough, so they can walk with one another back to their homes.  
  
The girls came back at every holiday and break, but every time I met them, it seemed they were a little disturbed. I talked to them and they tell me of their dreams. They tell me how they were dressed up in sailor suits and fight youmas or how they were dressed up like princesses and they roam around a castle and are treated as royalty. They have constant dreams like this which they can recall images like talking cats and a large crystal. Usagi and Rei remembered in the dream about a man that seems like a prince and all the girls see a man dressed up in a tuxedo and a mask. They remember this, but they don't know what it means. Setsuna says it may be connected to the past. I just shrugged and listened, but it was intriguing.  
  
While I recalled those past events, I heard the garage door open. I quickly wiped out the memories in me and waited patiently for the girls to arrive. I watched the other three girls jump up in excitement as they always have since they are together again. A reunion that made me smile every time they get together. They were my friends and seeing them again is a great thing. Two years have past and now these females show maturity and responsibilities that only a young woman can express. I admire their courage and bravery to start in a country where they didn't understand and yet they continue on.  
  
Then they arrived. They crowded the doorway as the girls piled themselves to see who gets to the living first. Makoto was able to push everyone aside and then appear before us. Her brown hair came to the waist and she had a ribbon tied to it, to make it into a ponytail. She wore a dark green shirt with a black vest over it and a black miniskirt. The clothes reminded me of a Western cowgirl, but she was the most beautiful cowgirl you probably ever meet. She and Rei go to Texas University where they both studied archeology and philosophy. Makoto bumrushed me and I fell back into the couch with her snuggling up to me.  
  
"Roger!!!! Its good to see you again, I bet you were missing me huh? You can never forget me huh? Hehe. You look much handsomer than before. You remind me of my old boyfriend, but I don't remember what he looks like...oh wells, your still here and I'd glad."  
  
"Um.hi Makoto. Good to see you again and yes I missed you."  
  
I blushed at Makoto since she and Minako always tease me constantly and never stop trying to make me blush. They loved doing this, but it was a nice tease, a friendly tease. Every guy would die to be teased by these girls.  
  
I smiled and looked up while enjoying the hug. The other girls rushed into the living room.  
  
"Roger!!!!! Oniichan," they yelled in unison when they saw me.  
  
I pushed Makoto off of me and quickly hugged every one of them. It was a long list of hugging, but I didn't mind since the hugs are worth it. All males would agree with me.  
  
The girls then turned attention to each other and started gossiping to each other.  
  
"So how was Texas?"  
  
"I got some new clothes from San Francisco. Especially this two-piece bathing suit."  
  
"Hey I got to be an intern for the Stanford Medical."  
  
"Our band made it to the battle of the bands and we won. We were awarded $50,000 for the win."  
  
I smiled again and let the girls' gossip. Hotaru and Rini were talking about middle school and how the sports teams constantly hit on them.  
  
I then went to the phone and dialed to my parents' office.  
  
"One-Shot Press, how can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, this is Roger can I speak to my mom or dad?"  
  
"Of course hold please."  
  
I waited for a minute while listening to some country music from the phone.  
  
"Son, is something wrong," said my father as he received the message that I was on the phone. He was in concern since I called.  
  
"No nothing wrong, I'm going to be home in a little while, the girls are here and I'm at their house."  
  
"Oh don't worry son, stay as long as you want, say hi to them for me."  
  
"Sure pop, later."  
  
I hung up the phone and turned to the girls. They were still gossiping to each other, so I just sat on the stool and listened to them talk. While they chatted, Ami turned to me and decided to talk to me.  
  
"Hey Roger, how was school?"  
  
"Boring. Thank goodness for winter break. What about you? How was Stanford?"  
  
Ami made it to Stanford with a full scholarship. She decided to be a doctor like her parents. I asked about her parents and then she replied she doesn't remember them much except they were doctors. I decided not to pursue the topic. She skipped a whole year in Stanford since her intellect surpassed many students and impressed the professors that they let her skip a year, so she only has a year left to get her bachelor degree.  
  
"Great, I'm a intern now and I got to handle some patients. It was quite interesting and the experience is worthwhile."  
  
I chatted with Ami for a few more minutes on her experience being an intern. Then the phone rang. Haruka got up and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Is anyone there?"  
  
"Is Usagi there?"  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
Then the person on the other side hung up. Haruka hung up the phone and gave a puzzled look of what happened. She ignored it and sat with the girls again and talked about what happened with her and her band.  
  
We gossiped for about an hour. After that, Makoto got up to make dinner. I joined her to help her out, so did Hotaru and Rini, these three girls love to cook. Makoto went to the refrigerator and started pulling out vegetables and tofu.  
  
"Hmm.miso soup would be a good start," she thought to herself.  
  
I helped her take out the pot and she started cutting up the vegetables and tofu. Rini and Hotaru took the pot and pour water from the sink. Then I took the pot and put it on the stove to let it boil. While that happened, Makoto decided to talk to me while dicing up the veggies.  
  
"Roger, did you work on your martial arts?"  
  
"Um.sort of, I didn't have much time because of school work and everything."  
  
Makoto and Rei were excellent fighters. Makoto was use to street fighting, so she understood a lot of weaknesses in men, especially certain male areas and how to increase the pain onto them. It wasn't a pretty sight, or something guys wanted to hear. Rei was trained martial arts and was an expert at it. I recalled the incident when we went to a martial arts training center and the sensei challenged anyone to take him on, the prize was $1,000 dollars. Many tried and many failed.  
  
Then before anyone else could rise, Rei stood up to the mat and confronted the sensei. At first the sensei thought it was a joke, but from Rei's determined look, he let her give a try. Thirty seconds later, the sensei was on the ground dazed and wondering how he fell, but Rei just stood and smirked. She performed a perfect counter, by taking the incoming punch from the sensei that thought he could take her out with one punch. She grabbed the punch with her right hand and used her hip and shoved herself onto him to nudge him off balance. Before he could react, she flicked her wrist and shoulder threw him onto the mat. He flew into the air and landed onto the mat as if a hammer was striking anvil. It looked like it was going to hurt. I winced when I saw the throw. It was a move only skilled martial artist could do. All the girls cheered and I just smiled at Rei. She immediately blushed when she saw my smile, but she was happy and so she smirked at the sensei. She was quickly awarded with the money and many little kids asked her to train them, she had to turn them down sadly because she didn't have a dojo and she had college though, but she did plan to have one set up later on as a pastime.  
  
I asked Rei to teach me when she was here in the summer time. I remembered asking her, though it was kind of awkward to ask. I approached her while she was praying to a statue. It was a Shinto statue, since she considered herself a Shinto priest, though I don't know why she considered herself that.  
  
"Um....Rei....can..I ask you something?"  
  
Rei stopped praying and looked at me, she seemed extremely calm and tranquil, as if God touched her.  
  
"Sure.Roger-kun, what is it you wish to ask me?"  
  
She wore a red kimono and it looked quite nice, though it hides her feminine body, you can sometimes see the curves when she bends over, guys usually try to peek at her when she bends over or practices martial arts. I try to keep away from her at that time, knowing if I were caught, I would expect some certain devastating and painful consequences.  
  
"Um..Can you teach me martial arts?"  
  
I was nervous to ask her this, but I wanted to learn. I hoped to learn to become a better person and able to protect myself. Its not fun being picked on by sports team people.  
  
"Sure.lets see what you got eh?"  
  
Rei winked at me, I didn't know why, but I never would have realized the pain I had to endure.  
  
I recall the incident in the park.  
  
"Ouch.my butt, that throw hurt..."  
  
"Come on Roger-kun, you shouldn't charge recklessly, have to focus."  
  
Recollections of the pool close to our homes  
  
"Ack..no......glug glug."  
  
"Roger-kun, pay attention, you must constantly be on your guard or else."  
  
I swallowed a couple gallons of water during that spar.  
  
Then there was that time when I was in the tennis courts.  
  
"Ack...go away..ack...no no..stop leave me alone."  
  
Runs away in terror from Rei's constant barrage of kicks and punches.  
  
"A true marital artist does not run away, they confront their fears, now face me Roger-kun!"  
  
"Ack..heck no.I'm not even a novice, heck, I'm not even considered white belt.. I'm like no belt and on the run...laterz...."  
  
I ran like I have never run before. Picture a race car running away from a snail. That's how fast I ran. I seem to had trails of smoke behind me and my shoes turned to rubber after I ran about a mile.  
  
"Come back here!!!"  
  
Her teachings were quite rigorous. I practically got my butt whupped by her constantly when we spar. It was embarrassing getting a beat down by a girl, but you just had to move on.  
  
"I see, well have about we spar later on."  
  
"Um.okay, but I probably lose."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Because I don't like fighting girls and I wouldn't want to mar that beautiful face of yours," I replied jokingly.  
  
I watched Makoto at her reaction and instead of a usual laugh at that folly. I saw a deep red rise into her cheek. Was that a blush I thought? Makoto was blushing from my joke. I turned to look at her face again, but the blush disappeared.  
  
I decided not to talk to her anymore since it seemed a bit uncomfortable to pursue any other topic with her. I turned to Hotaru and Rini and smiled at their little antics as they went into the living room to set up dinner.  
  
Thirty minutes later the food was done and we all crowded with one another trying to grab the food. Usagi was the master at eating and she was soon finished with her first bowl of rice when I was still serving everyone.  
  
"Roger-kun, more rice please?"  
  
"Usa-chan, you still eat like a pig you know."  
  
"True, but I am far from looking like one."  
  
I had to smile because I had to agree and so would all the men in the world. Then I served Usagi again and before I was about to sit down, the phone rang. I went to get the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this the residence of the sailor scouts?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Is this the residence of the sailor scouts?"  
  
I was confused from this question, but then I remember the dreams that the girls had, the dreams that they dressed up in sailor suits.  
  
"Um.hold please"  
  
I turned to Usagi.  
  
"Hey Usagi, there is somebody who wants to talk to you."  
  
Usagi with her mouth full of rice sighed since she loved to eat and hauled herself out of the chair to get the phone. The rest of the girls sighed in relief and quickly grabbed as much food as they can and put it on their plate before the monster returned. They all piled high and hoped to swallow as much as they can, for they knew Usagi's skills in eating rivaled a sumo wrestler or a specific martial artist called Ranma Saotome (Author's Note: If you seen Ranma 1/2, you would know how much Ranma eats). Also Usagi mastered the skills of pulling foods out of your plate with her chopstick like Ranma. So all of the girls dug in and just swallowed as fast as they can.  
  
Usagi took the phone from me and answered.  
  
"Hello? This is Usagi, can I help you?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
"Yes, I'm here, and your there. Its time for you to be here Queen Serenity."  
  
"What?! What the heck are you talking about?"  
  
Then out of nowhere a glow of colors appeared on the table.  
  
"Crap, what the heck is that," replied Makoto as she stared at the colors."  
  
" I don't know, they look extraordinary," answered Ami since she was in awe at the colors.  
  
The colors soon took form into planets. Eight planets were formed and the moon of Earth appeared. They each glowed a certain color. Earth was not on there, but the rest of the planets were shining brilliantly. From there, a voice appeared, a masculine voice, a strong powerful tone.  
  
"Sailor scouts and Queen Serenity, I have found you at last, its time for your return."  
  
"Oniichan, I'm scared," replied Rini as she hugged me in terror.  
  
I stared at the planets and before anything happened, the planets rushed out of the table and pierce into the females. The moon split in half and one half went to Usagi while the other half went into Rini. All the females screamed in pain as the planets went into them.  
  
I went into shock and I felt helpless. What can I do? I rushed to the phone and tried dialing for an ambulance, but the phone was dead.  
  
"Crap, what the heck do I do?"  
  
Then the girls glowed into the same colors that the planets were giving off and then their clothes were changing, changing into sailor suits except Usagi. Usagi's clothes changed into a brilliant white dress. As it molded into a dress, a crystal appeared from her chest. A large yet intricate design of a crystal appeared and floated into the middle of the females. The crystal glowed into a multitude of colors then turning silver.  
  
I was still in shock, but I was fascinated from the crystal. Before anything could happen, the crystal cracked and split open, from there, a vacuum formed. The vacuum grew to a human-size proportion and started sucking in the females.  
  
I froze in panic and kept on thinking on what I should do.  
  
"Oniichan, help me!!!"  
  
From those words, I snapped myself into reality and had to act. I grabbed Rini and Usagi, hoping they would stay with me. The other females started to be sucked in. One by one they were sucked in. Rei went first, then Minako, then Makoto, and so on. I was helpless to save them. I was one and I couldn't save them all. I grabbed Rini and Usagi and held them tight to me as possible. I started feeling the effects of the vacuum as I felt myself sliding forward.  
  
"Roger-kun!!! I can't hold on to you anymore!"  
  
I felt myself sweating and in frustration to hold onto the two girls that I was holding on for dear life. I lost the others, but I wasn't going to lose these two. Please God, I don't want to lose them.  
  
"Roger-kun!!!"  
  
From my sweat, my palm turned sweaty and then Usagi lost her grip and flew into the vacuum.  
  
"No!!!!!!"  
  
I screamed in pain and in agony for losing another good friend. I can't lose them. Then before anything else could happen, Rini was losing her grip on me.  
  
"Oniichan. Help!!"  
  
Then it was over, Rini was sucked into the vacuum and the vacuum suddenly churned and stopped. It vanished without a trace.  
  
"Damnation!!"  
  
I cried as I saw all my friends disappear into a vacuum and I didn't know how to save them. All of them gone and disappeared to who knows where, they were gone I kept on thinking. Thinking these three words over my head, I cried even more. They are gone, they are gone, I kept this phrase and it went over and over my head.  
  
As I ponder about this, I felt a breeze come to my face. I looked up and saw a bluish colored portal appear. It looked like a rippling of water floating in air and I felt the breeze of air come from there. As I stared at the portal, I wonder how it got there.  
  
Then it hit me. This may be my hope to help them. I must help them, but what can I do. I felt hopeless again. I wasn't strong or courageous. I didn't have the guts to do it. As I watched this ripple, it started growing smaller. I realized that whatever was my decision I had to act now.  
  
"But I'm scared to act and I don't what to do."  
  
As I said this out loud, I heard a voice coming form the portal, not a masculine tone, but a feminine one, soft and very calm voice. It reminded me of Usagi and it was a voice of hope.  
  
"I believe in you Roger, take heart and leap into it. I believe in you."  
  
As I heard those words, deep into my soul, I felt the awakening. The awakening of my courage and my beliefs, I promised to help them and I will help them. I remembered the promise to myself when they first arrived and I promised to help them no matter what. I remembered this and suddenly the despair and the hopelessness slowly disappeared. I stared at the portal and then acted. I leaped straight into the portal, head first, as I was prepared to whatever happened. Once I leaped in, the portal grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared. Once it disappeared, the masculine voice echoed in the room.  
  
"Foolish mortal, he will reckon his own death."  
  
As I crossed into the portal, I felt nothing, and then I felt everything. I first felt hot, then cold, then both and I felt my emotions released. I felt happy and sad, I laughed and I cried. It was something unforgettable. This journey through this portal made me feel everything and then nothing again.  
  
As I crossed the threshold, I stared in front of me as I saw a brilliant white light appear. I strained my eyes and saw a beautiful female watch me. She looked at me intently, she had the same blonde hair like Usagi and Minako, but she was taller than them and looked older, probably another 6 or 7 years older. She was beautiful and she had a crown on her head. I saw her smile at me and she brought her hand out for me to take it.  
  
"Follow me, I'll show you the way, I'll lead you them, your destiny awaits Roger."  
  
Then as I stretched out my hand and touched her, the same light that glowed from her washed around my body. It felt cool and soothing, but it made me sleepy.  
  
"Wait, I can't do this, I must not sleep."  
  
I thought this to myself, but the lady took me and brought me to her chest and slowly rocked me. I felt like I was in heaven, like a baby rocking in a cradle. I smiled at her and I slowly closed my eyes.  
  
"You remind of Usagi," I murmured at her as I fell asleep.  
  
While I said that, she smiled and kissed me on the forehead.  
  
"There is more than meets the eye, Roger."  
  
I don't recall what happened after that, but then out of nowhere my body fell into an alley. As I fell and crashed into the empty crates and cans, I bolted awake.  
  
"What the heck. Where am I?"  
  
I looked around and saw an empty alley. Nobody was around, only a bunch of empty stuff. I got up and brushed away all those garbage and just sniffed in disgust. I was dirty as hell. Crap, I thought. Then I remember what I did and my eyes narrowed. I have to save my friends. I ran to the end of the alley and looked out and boy was I in a surprise.  
  
I saw a bunch of homes, modern homes, but small. The walls of the houses though look like they were made out of paper. That seemed normal I thought to myself until I looked to the left. From there, I saw a procession approaching, a bunch of knights and ladies in waiting like the medieval times. I looked at this and went into shock. Wait a minute. May be it's a costume thing, like Halloween. May be it is Halloween here. As I thought about this I turned my head to the right and my jaw dropped. From what I saw, I was amazed and astonished.  
  
I saw a silver castle, basking in the sun as if the sun was showing the glory and beauty of the castle. It was like a work of art, a sculpture that would be admired for all times. All artists would kill to paint this castle. As I stared at the castle, I realized where the heck am I?  
  
Finally I noticed some teenage that looked my age leaning on a stoplight. He was watching the procession and was smiling at the ladies on the horses. I rushed to the teenager and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, can you help me?"  
  
"Huh? Sure, how can I help you?"  
  
"Um.where am I?"  
  
"What did you say," replied the teenager as if he didn't quite hear me.  
  
"I asked where am I?"  
  
He gave me a look that reminded me of me when I first met Makoto and she asked me that question. The look of disbelief and confusion, the look that I would hate while being here, wherever here is.  
  
"You don't know where you are?"  
  
I shook my head and he gave me the same look again. I was starting to get annoyed from that look. I guess he saw my irritation, so he stopped looking at me that way and just scratched his head.  
  
"Well you must be new then, are you new?"  
  
I nodded my head in affirmative.  
  
"Okay, well welcome to Crystal Tokyo, the kingdom that holds the beautiful and gracious Queen Serenity and her husband King Endyimon with their lovely daughter princess Rini. This place is the capital of the empire. The other areas are controlled by the princesses or also known as the sailor scouts."  
  
I stared at him in perplex and shock. Princesses, sailor scouts, Serenity, and Rini, where am I? And how am I going to do anything?  
  
"Crystal Tokyo!!!!! Why am I here!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
End of Episode I  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Oniichan means big brother. Oh and by the well, I used their Japanese names because they sound better and the English names are too well baka. (If you know what baka means then you would understand). Anyhow well that's the end of episode one. Like I said this was my first fic on Sailormoon, so don't flame me. Yeesh some critics are harsh. I would like some feedback though. If I require enough good messages, I would start on the second episode. If not, then I'll stop. Hehe, then I won't have to more of this, my friend won't know. Hehe, oh crap, here she comes. Sorry to all the sailormoon fans if I screwed up anything, but I don't really care that much. Its my story, you got a problem go write your own, so HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! (BAM!) ouch... my head. Well until next time. Ja ne! 


End file.
